Can't Fight the Moonlight
by padfoot freak
Summary: My Lily and James fic that I accidentally erased, with all my reviews. Anyway, here is part one and (new!) part two. Please R/R. mwah.
1. Default Chapter

Can't Fight the Moonlight

"I…um…had a nice time tonight, Lily," Derrick Andrews stuttered when he and Lily reached the portrait whole for the Gryffindor tower. Lily smiled up at him innocently- or so she hoped. "Maybe we could…er…do this a-again?" 

"Maybe," Lily said coyly, twisting a lock of long, fiery red hair around her forefinger. 

"Okay," Derrick nodded. For a moment, he hesitated before patting Lily awkwardly on her shoulder, and then scampered off towards the Ravenclaw tower. Lily burst into hysterics as she climbed into the empty Gryffindor common room. 

Lily Evans was notoriously known around Hogwarts for going out with the best looking boys- and then dumping them the same night. No one yet had been able to resist her large emerald eyes, framed by long, dark lashes, her dry sense of humor, or her laugh, which was often accompanied by her stunning smile. She was, in simple terms, breathtaking.

"Break another young, innocent boy's heart, Ms. Evans?" The question came from an overstuffed arm chair in front of the fire, occupied by a tall, rather good looking older boy, with jet black untidy hair, and merry, mischievous blue eyes. He was none other than the infamous James Potter. 

"James!" Lily laughed, placing a hand over her heart. "You prat; you scared me! What are you doing up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep," James shrugged. "What are _you_ doing out so late at night- or should I say, so early in the morning?"

"Who are you? My mother? I had a date. Don't tell me you've been sitting here all night long." Lily asked, leaning against the door frame that led to the girl's dormitory. 

"I had Quidditch practice until late. Brust kept us." Malcolm Brust was the seventh year Gryffindor Captain, and the Keeper."Have fun with Andrews?" 

"He's okay. Nothing serious," Lily smiled, the smile that broke a thousand hearts.

"Never is with you," James grinned back. At once he sensed he'd struck a nerve, as Lily's face immediately became inexpressive.

"I better get to bed, or I'll never be able to get up tomorrow. Night James," Lily bounced off, leaving James standing alone in the common room.

"Night, Lily."

"So?"

"So what?" Lily asked her one of her best friends, Raine Haron, as they stumbled through the mass of bodies trying to get out of a rather exhausting Transfiguration class. 

"So, who are you going with to the Halloween Ball?" Raine sighed dramatically and rolled her big brown eyes.

"I don't know yet," Lily said as they walked down towards the Great Hall.

"Lily! You don't have any idea who you're going with, and we've only got a week left!" Raine seemed to think this was a cause for alarm. 

"Raine, come on. It's not like I haven't been asked by half of the male population; I'm just waiting for someone better than the last. Don't you have this…image…of the perfect guy?" Lily asked, sounding strangely serious and dreamy, as they sat down at the Gryffindor table for lunch. 

"Yeah, and he's name is Sirius Black."

"Raine!" Lily laughed heartily. "I'm serious! And stop harassing me, you don't have a date yet either…right?"

Raine pulled a face, noticeably trying to change the subject."Lily, we're talking about you here, I have concerns about – "

"Wait a minute. Who're you going with?" Lily inquired, and when she got no response, she whipped out her wand. "Raine, come on! I'll put some kind of ridiculous charm on you, if you don't tell me."

Raine blushed scarlet, and mumbled something incoherent into her goulash. 

"Didn't catch that, Raine, sorry," Lily snorted cheerfully.

"Sirius."

Lily immediately started laughing so loudly, that many heads turned and stared her way. 

"Okay, Lily, you can't shut up now."

Lily grinned apologetically. "I'm sorry, it's just that Sirius and you-"

Raine pulled out her wand. "Your not the only good one at Charms, Lily Evans."

Lily stuffed a muffin in her mouth, and chose not to say anything.

"James?" Lily sang gently as she approached him later that night in the common room. He was bent over a piece of parchment, scribbling hastily, with his History of Magic book laying in front of him. His only reply was a grunt. "Come on, I need help with my Transfiguration homework." There was no reply.

SMACK!

"Oy! Lily, what's your problem?" James asked, rubbing the side of his head, which had just come in contact with a bulky Advanced Transfiguration book.

"Sorry," she smiled sheepishly, and reached out and tenderly rubbed the spot she'd just bruised on his head. At her touch, James felt his head tingle. '_Must be a headache_,' he thought. _'Yes, I must have a headache coming on.'_

"I am in dire need of your help with my Transfiguration homework," Lily titled her head to the right, smiling dismally. 

"You're sixteen years old, a prefect, the smartest girl in school, and you still can't do your Transfiguration homework without-"

"I need help with my homework, James, not a lecture," Lily said in exasperation.

"Alright," James said with a smile, slamming his book shut. They practiced turning her chair into a couch, with Lily often voicing her annoyance ( "When am I _ever_ going to need to do this?), until the common room had long been empty, and James looked dead on his feet.

"Improvement," James yawned, sinking into a couch, a bit taken back when Lily sat down beside him; he'd assumed she'd head straight upstairs for her beauty sleep. 

( '_Not like she needs it_,' James thought unexpectedly.)

They sat in companionable silence until Lily turned her head slightly and said, "Thanks." Unfortunately, James was so caught up in thinking that her eyes really were gorgeous and if she'd object to him kissing her until his lips turned blue, that Lily became a bit anxious. He was just kind of gawking at her, and his eyes were getting glassy. '_And he's probably contagious_,' she thought, wrinkling her nose. _'Ewwww.'_

_ _

"James, I, uh, think you need to get to bed. You look a bit…ill," Lily said, trying in vain to tug James up. 

_Was_ he ill? As she gripped his wrist, he felt his entire arm burn. '_Damn you, Remus. I knew you had the flu_.' 

"Er…Remus had the flu about a week ago, I might have caught it…sorry," James said, trying not to sound as flustered as he felt. 

Lily groaned. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? Now you're worn-out, I feel really guilty, _and_ I'm going to have the flu…"

James cracked a smile. "Don't worry about me. Go to bed- I…want to stay down here a bit longer."

Lily looked at him a bit apprehensively, but nodded all the same, and staggered to her room, leaving the Quidditch star to his very bewildered thoughts.

A/N: So…what do you think? I can't offer you food this time if you review, because I haven't got paid, therefore I can't buy food. I can offer you my Vanilla Ice CD though…

  



	2. Ignorance

Can't Fight the Moonlight

A/N: This part is a bit longer than the last one. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed on the first chapter. You don't know how much it means to me. 

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

The evening of the Halloween ball promised to bring a bitter cold night. Lily was out most of the afternoon, sharing a butterbeer with Malcolm Neal (a Hufflepuff Chaser) at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade; and as it was, she was the last to start getting dressed, and the first done. Her dress was simple, yet elegant and stylish, and a dark, deep shade of green. ('The only color that doesn't clash with my hair,' Lily laughingly told Raine.)

She sped down to the common room, relieved to find that not everyone was still primping in front of their mirrors. Sirius and Remus were hurling pillows at one another, or rather Sirius was pounding Remus with pillows.

"Hey Lily, you look incredible," Remus said, at least that's that she thought he said. His voice was quite muffled as he climbed out from behind a mound of pillows.

"Thank you Remus," Lily stifled a laugh when he finally emerged, half of his hair sticking up. He glared at Sirius as he patted down his hair. 

Sirius grinned appreciatively at her. "You look hot, Lily." Lily rewarded him with a grin. 

"Thank you Sirius. You don't look too bad yourself," she laughed. 

At that moment, James came stomping into the common room. He was a bit… aggravated that he didn't have a date. "Can you believe that I don't have a date? Me?! I'm James Potter for crying out loud!"'_But you didn't ask anyone, either_,' a little voice in James's head fought. '_You've been too busy thinking about Li_-' 

_Shut up._

Sirius sniggered quietly. His best friend had quite an ego.

"If it's any consolation, I don't have a date either," Lily shrugged. She found it was better to not have a date; you didn't get stuck with one particular boy the entire night. 

Maybe because he had been so irritated, but James hadn't quite noticed Lily was in the room. He turned and stared intently at her with an odd expression on his face. Remus turned to Sirius with raised eyebrows, a bit startled the way James was practically drooling on Lily. Sirius grinned back evilly, mainly because he knew that look. James wore it every time they won a Quidditch match. That sick, happy, goofy expression. 

'_Life just gets weirder and weirder_,' Sirius thought, shaking his head. Raine came down the stairs then and Sirius felt like James looked. "We'll be going downstairs now," Sirius said, arm in arm with to Raine, with Remus trailing after them, muttering about lunatics having kids.

"Do I have something on my face?" Lily laughed. Then James did something he never done before, ever in his life. He blushed.

"Uh, no. It's just that…er-you look nice." James felt tongue tied. The little voice was back. '_Try magnificent, unbelievable, the best looking thing I've ever seen in my life_.'

"Well, thank you James," Lily smiled a bit bashfully. It was a bit awkward to have James complement her. "You look great, too."__

He felt his ears start to burn again, and decided they'd better head downstairs before he started to look like an overgrown tomato with hair. "Can I escort you downstairs, Ms Evans?" He offered her his arm, and felt relieved when she accepted. They walked to the Great Hall in silence, not feeling the usual pressure to talk. It was a comfortable silence. 

They entered the hall, and instantly James felt more than a couple envious stares on him. He was, after all walking in with Lily, the most desirable girl in Hogwarts. Several hopeful boys had already started to crowd around Lily. He reluctantly let go of her arm. "Save a dance for me, okay?" he heard himself ask. She smiled ruefully and nodded, and headed off for the dance floor.

There were dances, many of them. All the boys seemed to want the chance to dance with Lily, even if it was just once. She could almost hear them boasting to one another later. Lily soon grew tired of dancing from one boy to another. '_I just want one guy to be with tonight. Someone to be mine, who can hold me for every song.'_

As she was twirled by some nameless Hufflepuff, her eyes landed on James, who was sitting by himself. He was playing with his straw, making it shoot soda on the table next to him, full of shrieking girls who had no idea were the soda was coming from.

She snorted as soda sprayed high into the air and landed on one of the loudest of the screeching girls. As soon as the song was over, she made a hasty departure from a new crowd of boys, and rushed over to James. He smiled gratefully as she slid into the seat next to him. 

"Hi," she said gulping down a cup of punch.

"Hey," he said, wondering if Lily's smile had ever made his stomach turn over like that before. "Care to dance?" He blurted out.

"Sure." The corners of her mouth were twitching upwards as James held out his hand, a nervous smile on his face. As her arms circled his neck, James felt his heart thump wildly. '_Just because she's smiling up at me like that?_' He groaned inwardly. _'Someone, please, just knock some sense into me before I fall head over heels._'

They swayed slowly to the song until the last notes faded, and although James couldn't really register _what_ song it was, he wished it to go on for just a little bit longer. The smell of Lily's hair was just too enchanting, and his arms just didn't seem to want to release their hold on Lily's waist. Charles Hemisley came up to them then, and sneered at James.

_'Slimy Prat.'_

"Want to dance with me Lily?" 

She looked up at James, and he gently released her. "Thank you for the dance," she said, heading back unto the middle of the floor with that Ravenclaw prick. He sat back down and for the rest of the night watched the two of them dance. All unknowing to Lily. 

"If he does anything to her, so help me God…" James ranted to Sirius and Remus a little over an hour after the Ball had finished. Lily had still not returned to the Gryffindor Tower, and James was beside himself with worry.

"When did you get to be so damn over protective? Lily's a big girl, James. She can take care of herself," Sirius said, yawning. He had just had the perfect night, and wanted very much to relive it in his dreams, but that was impossible with James fretting. Remus, on the other hand, frowned concernedly. 

"You know how Lily is. She probably went down to the lake with Hemisley after the Ball, that's all," Remus said. 

"Yeah, probably," James said doubtfully. He continued to pace in front of the fire, almost burning a trail in the carpet. 

"James, do you like Lily?" Sirius asked suddenly, remembering the way his best friend had been staring at her earlier.

James was taken back. "Of course I don't like Lily! That's…that is-"

It was fortunate that Lily bounded into the common room then. "Hi guys," she said airily. She was almost glowing, she looked so happy. Sirius stood up, and said rather slyly, "Well I'm really exhausted, aren't you Remus?" Remus looked bemused, until Sirius punched him in the shoulder. 

"Oh yeah, right, tired, you two should stay out here though." They two boys grinned identical devious smiles as they ran up the steps to their room.

"When a Man loves a Woman..." James could hear Sirius croon dreadfully. Actually, the entire Gryffindor tower could probably hear him. 

_'Note to self: Torture Sirius. Painfully.' _

"James, I like someone," Lily said dramatically, throwing herself across a couch. 

James winced painfully, as if Lily had just struck him. '_Please, please don't say Hemisley._' Out loud he said, "Whose the lucky guy?" James crossed his fingers behind his back, praying wordlessly.

"Charles Hemisley," Lily sighed distractedly. 

James was going to throw up. It was the only reasonable explanation for the burning feeling that soared up from his stomach to his throat. "That's…great," James said hollowly. _'No, it's not. Not really. Because you see, I like you. A lot.'_

_ _

"He's a good dancer, James. And he's cute too, and a great kisser," Lily rambled on, obviously too deep in her own bliss to notice that James was turning a pasty green color. '_Dumbledore was wrong. This is more painful than any of the Unforgivable Curses_.' 

"What about you? Find anyone special tonight?" Lily asked, smiling cheerily.

_ _

_'Yes, but she's slipped through my fingers.'_James shook his head listlessly. 

"Don't worry James. Everyone's got a soul mate. You'll find her soon," Lily patted his arm, and then sauntered off to her room.

'_I've already found her Lily. Just realized it a couple years too late.'_James shook his head at his own stupidity, and fell asleep on the couch in front of the fire.

James _had_ to stop falling asleep in the common room. He suspected that the fourth years were the ones who pelted him with candy on their way to breakfast. He groped for his glasses, half blind without them. He found them, and groaned (noisily) when he saw what time it was. 10:30. '_As in classes have already started_,' he thought. He head footsteps pounding down from the boys' dormitory. 

Sirius, Remus, and Peter were soon standing in front of him. "Why aren't you in class?" James asked, rubbing his tired eyes.

Sirius looked at James with narrowed eyes. "It's Saturday, Jamsie."

"That's right, and don't call me that," James said, covering his face with his hands. 

"Sorry Jamsie. I take it last night didn't work out?" Sirius prompted. 

"There was nothing to work out. It's not like Lily and I are dating or anything. She says she likes Hemisley, that Ravenclaw guy," James said.

"But you love her Jamsie," Remus said, accidentally calling James by his dreaded nickname. James looked up briefly from his hands to glare at Remus. "Sorry, James," Remus apologized with a half smile.

"I don't love her."

"_Sure_ you don't,"Sirius agreed, although his tone suggested otherwise. "But you like her."

James hesitated before grudgingly confessing, "I like her." Now he could expect hours of ridicule and embarrassment. 

Sirius clapped his hands eagerly. He enjoyed playing matchmaker, and if James and Lily got together, Remus owed him 20 Knuts. "Now all you have to do is ask her out!"

"Have you not been listening? She likes someone else-"

Remus brushed this thought away impatiently. "That's never bothered you before. What's different this time?"

_'I really like her, Remus. That's what different.'_

_ _

Okay, so lied. That was a lot longer than last time. I am drugged on cold medicine, so if that was weird, I plan on suing Tylenol. Also, when Chapter three comes out, I will have the story in one file with the new Chapter thing, so be prepared. 


End file.
